


Romeo, Oh Romeo

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [24]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Jon is trying to sleep but oh well here comes Evan





	Romeo, Oh Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this instead of homework Jesus take the wheel

Jon let out a long sigh, letting his body flop on to his bed. 

He closed his eyes, pulling the sheets up, flinching in annoyance as a  _CLICK_ sound came from his window. He eased up, sighing loudly as the sound happened again. He ignored it for a moment, only to throw the sheets of him, standing up and stomping towards the window. "Who ever the fuck this is, they are getting a slap." He mumbled angrily, pushing the window up so he could look out. "Who the fu- Evan?" Jon stopped, looking down to see his boyfriend. 

Evan waved excitedly "Hey!" He said, dropping all the rocks out of his hand.

Jon let out a laugh "Is this some  _Romeo and Juliet_ shit?" He said, leaning on his hand as he looked down to the younger male. " _Maybe_ " Evan said, leaning backwards on his heels, stumbling for a little. "Oh! Oh, sorry. Romeo, oh Romeo, why the fuck did you wake me up at 12 am?!" He asked, leaning back up and crossing his arms. Evan sighed for a little "Throw your keys down here." He said, putting his arms up. "Why?" Jon asked, grabbing his house keys anyway. "Breaking and entering." Evan said, catching the keys when Jon chucked them at him. "Go ahead." Jon shrugged, closing the window, sitting back down in his bed.

He soon heard his front door open, he heard it close, soft footsteps making their way to his room. 

"Honey, I'm home." Evan whispered, opening and closing the door.

Jon laid down, turning towards his lover. "Hey." Jon said, watching as Evan kicked off his shoes, laying down next to Jon. Evan pulled Jon closer, letting his arms wrap around the smaller body. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Jon's head "Can I tell you something?" Evan mumbled, leaning away to look at Jon's face. Jon nodded "What's up?" he asked.

"Did you know," Evan started, pressing a kiss against Evan's cheek

"That I," Evan pressed a kiss against Jon's nose

"Love," Evan pressed another kiss against Jon's forehead.

"You." Evan whispered, looking at Jon for a moment, leaning back in to kiss his lips.

"I love you too." Jon mumbled against his lips, pressing impossibly closer to Evan.

**Author's Note:**

> HUUUUU
> 
> They hurt me 
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING GLEE MAN HOLY-
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
